Star Wars: A Spark's History
by DawnOfSushi
Summary: What's left of the Rebellion after the Battle of Crait escapes on board the Millennium Falcon. Pursued by the First Order's fighters, they escape and land on a planet far away. While searching for water, Rey, Fnn, and Poe Dameron come across a staff that radiates with the Force. Time Travel AU.


**Chapter One: The Spark Escapes**

 _Onboard the Millennium Falcon, what is left of the alliance esacapes the First Order on Crait. Furious, Kylo Ren sends fighters to eliminate them before they leave the system. Meeting Rey, a mysterious force-user, Poe Dameron must trust her to lead them away from the First Order, otherwise this would be the end of the rebellion..._

* * *

The ship rocked again. There was blaster fire that could be heard outside of the YT-1300f light freighter.

"We need to get out of this system!" Poe Dameron shouted as he made his way to the cockpit. Rey, the mysterious force-user he just met, followed closely.

"How did they send their fighters so quickly?" she asked.

"I don't know but their shots are too close for comfort," he replied.

Rey immediately dart towards the copilot seat, fiddling with the controls. The Wookie next to her, whom Poe assumed was the famed Chewbacca, roared something.

"I know, I know! Divert all power towards the engines and prepare a course for Hyperspace!" Rey hollered.

Poe quirked an eyebrow. Small creatures were all about. Hanging off wires, clattering around on the floor, even a few were on Chewbacca. Where did they all come from?

Chewbacca roared again. Poe could hear the screams of TIE fighters right behind them while their shots flew by, missing the Millennium Falcon by mere inches. Looking out of the side window, Poe could see some of the ships span out in a wide formation. With realization, he wondered if they could really get out of this situation. It seemed as though the day was full of starting fires and putting them out. This was just another fire, but this could turn into a blaze and consume them.

He urged to step into the pilot seat and ask Rey to allow him to pilot it but he thought against it. If she hasn't gotten them killed yet, she was a decent pilot. Could he trust her with his life? And what was left of the rebellion? She was a Jedi, she had powers that were unexplainable, him trying to convince her to led him pilot the ship might cause a fight and an unnecessary distraction to the imminent threat.

"We're never going to make it. With their speed, they'll outflank is in no time and they'll be coming at all directions," he said frantically. His hands were shaking. The adrenaline of the previous battle left him feeling relieved until now.

"Do you have that course plotted Chewie!" Rey said, ignoring him.

Chewbacca roared again, louder and in distress from what Poe could determine.

"Where are we even going? We have to go somewhere the First Order can't follow!"

"We must go anywhere but here. Chewie I don't care what you plot just get us out of here!" Rey yelled.

Poe was starting the panic. His knees felt weak and he thought he was going to throw up.

 _We can't die here. The rebellion, it'll die, we MUST continue, we must survive, or no one else will take up the mantle and fight the First Order. It has to be us_ , Poe thought.

Some people suddenly became geniuses and went to the gunners. Some of the TIE fighters were destroyed, but there were too many to continue to stay and fight. They would be overwhelmed soon.

Chewbacca roared and the coordinates were calculated in the computer and a beep sounded its completion.

"PUNCH IT!" Poe desperately clamored.

Before Rey could send them into Hyperspace, shots rang out and hit the ship, rocking it and throwing Poe to the ground harshly. His head spun, dizzying and disorienting him. He slowly grabbed the edge of a chair and moved up. Poe couldn't focus on Rey and Chewbacca's conversation, but from what he saw, they were scared and anguished.

As he recovered, he briefly saw the hallway pipes burst, sending whisps of smoke into the cockpit. The sound of electricity snapped and cracked. Loose wires were all over the place while emergency beeping and sounds radiated throughout the Falcon. He closed his eyes, hearing the sounds of TIE fighters closing in.

 _This is the end... At least I'll go out with a bang_ , he thought bitterly.

He felt dread for the galaxy. If no one responded their call on Crait, who would be brave and courageous enough to continue the spark. To combat the evils the First Order creates. To rise up in a time when the universe knew nothing of peace for hundreds of years. Would the galaxy always be at war? Would they always be fighting some grand evil?

Poe said a silent prayer. He hoped one day there would be an end to the violence. He hoped all the occupants on board wouldn't suffer terribly.

"May the force be with us," Poe quietly murmured.

Suddenly the ship lurched. Poe quickly opened his eyes, thinking the Millennium Falcon had reached its end. Instead of seeing flames and the end, Poe saw the millions of stars and plants blur into the prettiest sight he's ever seen. It slowly became a gorgeous mix of blues.

Rey slid back into her chair while Chewbacca took over the controls. The small adorable creatures screeched in celebration. Poe could hear the faint cries of happiness from down the hallway.

The rocking stopped and the terrifying sounds of the First Order's TIE fighters became another memory.

"We did it," Rey thought breathlessly. She was shaking and her eyes were glossy.

"We made it!" she shouted while hugging Chewbacca. The animals on Chewbacca screeched and flew away in time before Rey crushed Chewbacca.

Poe slowly sat down, running a hand through his hair. He could feel his heart pumping against his chest, threatening to burst. He put a hand to his neck to slow his breathing. There was no way he was alive right now. Beyond all odds, the rebellion survived. The spark is alive. They would lived to fight another day.

* * *

Rey and Poe walked back to the main room, leaving Chewbacca to check the systems.

"That was spectacular piloting," Poe commented.

"Thank you, from what Finn has told me, you aren't so bad yourself," she looked at him with a smile.

They continued down the battered and run down hallway. There in the room, the rebellion, or what was left of it, celebrated. Pulling random strangers into hugs, crying silently for the deceased, this was all what was left. It was a small group, but even the smallest spark could light the biggest fire.

Poe and Rey made their way towards General Organa. She sat on a crate, next to her was C3-PO and R2-D2, her loyal companions.

"Thank you, Rey, for rescuing us. I fear without you, that would have been the end of the rebellion," she greeted.

"Thank you, but how are we going to rebuild the rebellion from this," Rey asked, looking at what was left.

"We've always had small numbers. The rebellion began from nothing. We'll build it up again, and we will be strong once again. This is a minor setback in our battle against the First Order," General Organa replied, "Now, where have we plotted a course to?"

"It was a moments decision. We didn't have time to contemplate. Chewie said he set a course for a moon. I think it was Yavin," she said.

"Yavin IV?" Poe asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm sure now."

General Organa had a long look in her eyes. She was remembering what it was like, before the First Order, before Ben, before the Rebellion started to make a difference. It was the site of the first major Rebel victory. The distraction of the First Death Star.

Even remembering the memory brings sadness, despite its joyous meaning. There was always a coldness that settled around when the Death Star war mentioned. Billions of lives were lost to that monstrous weapon.

And now, Luke, he was gone. The destroyer of the first Death Star, was now one with the force. His death has left an empty hole within the force, or what Leia could feel of it.

"Yavin IV was one of many Rebel based throughout the galaxy. What makes it important, however, was that the First Death Star was destroyed there. The first true victory of the Rebellion," General Organa said.

"Is the base still there and operational?" Poe asked.

"If the one at Crait is still active, the one at Yavin will be functional," she replied.

"How long until we arrive?" Poe asked Rey.

"Hmm, oh, uh about 13 hours," she said.

Rey seemed out of it, like she was stuck somewhere else and she couldn't escape. He knew that look, he shared it multiple times after various missions. Today was no exception. There were hundreds of them, and now, they barely escaped with a few over 30. Rebuilding the rebellion would be a miracle at this point. He had no clue how they would come back from this.

Everyone is terrified to stand up to the First Order. All people want these days is to relax, to not have to worry about war being constantly at their doorstep.

If they didn't fight, who would?

* * *

It was an hour until they reached Yavin IV l. Poe decided to spend the 12 hour flight sleeping. Or attempting to sleep. The small creatures from the cockpit, what he now knows as Porgs, were screeching and running all over the place, causing a nuisance. He constantly felt and heard the exasperated roar of Chewbacca, trying to calm them down. In the end, Poe only got about 7 hours of rest.

Walking to the main room, Poe found Rey meddling with machinery and fixing the ship. Next to her was BB-8, his faithful astromech droid.

When he arrived next to Rey, he found she was speaking the BB-8. It was odd to find someone who speaks Binary these days, especially outside of the Rebellion.

"How did you learn to speak to BB-8?"

Rey dropped a tool and flinched. Poe picked it up and handed it back to her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I'm just curious," he apologized.

"You didn't scare me, I was just startled a little bit," she replied, "I learned Binary from some off-worlders."

Poe raised an eyebrow at this. He knew Rey wasn't apart of the Rebellion, otherwise she would've been with them, but what she said implied that she lived someplace for quite a while.

"Off-worlders? Huh, did you settle down on a planet for a while?"

Rey seemed to frown at this, she looked sad, as though she was looking at a painful memories.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just wondering," he said.

Rey sighed. "No, it's alright. I lived on Jakku all my life. I haven't been to another planet, let alone space, until this week," she said.

"Wait, this week? How did you become acquainted with the Rebellion then?" Poe asked.

She smiled and continued to work on the ship, pulling wires and replacing them.

 _Move that wire there and replace the other one with a new one otherwise there'll be new problems_ , BB-8 beeped.

"Thank you BB-8, can you hand me a fusing pen?"

The droid did as she asked, opening one of the compartments to give the tool to her.

"It's a long story, but I came across BB-8 when the map to Luke Skywalker was still in his possession. I helped him to return to the Rebellion," she finally answered.

The air around them seemed to warm considerably at the mention of Luke Skywalker. Rey looked like mourning him after saying his name. Poe knew it was impossible for the legendary Jedi to not be on Crait. While looking at the fight, Poe noticed Skywalker made no footprints on the salty surface while Kylo Red did. The other reason was the lightsaber. He's heard thousands of stories that involved its use, and he knew Luke Skywalker lost it and it was gone. It was impossible for that same blue saber to be there. The force is definitely mysterious.

"He's gone isn't he," Poe asked. He bowed his head respectfully. The Jedi has helped the galaxy in so many ways, it was the least he could do.

"Yes," Rey whispered. She stopped working on the panel and instead looked ahead. Her hands were clenched in fists and shaking. She looked like she was about the cry. BB-8 nudged her while beeping crazily, listing off reasons why they could possibly blow up at that very moment if she didn't finish.

"Oh, sorry I know I have to fix this, I know," Rey replied. Footsteps sounded out behind them. Poe turned around to find General Organa.

"Poe, Rey, we're preparing to land. We need you to come help us start planning," General Organa said.

"Right away," Poe immediately replied.

"I'll be there soon, I just have to fix a few things, otherwise we'll explode," Rey smiled sweetly while saying that.

"Make sure we don't Rey, please," General Organa replied.

* * *

Poe entered the cargo bay, whcih was now the unofficial command center. There were crates strewn about with various people sitting on them, while other choose to stand up along the walls. There was an old hologram table hooked up towards the back where General Organa, C3-P0, R2-D2, and various other officials were standing around.

"Are we sure they can't track us through Hyperspace again?" Poe heard as he walked up to the table.

"There's still a chance they could since their tracker wasn't totally offline, but with the destruction of their main and largest ship, they should be in disarray," a girl said.

"I would imagine they would be furious and would send everything at us despite this fact," another said.

"They won't follow us," a voice interrupted, "Their Supreme-Leader is dead," Rey finished, leaving shocked faces. General Organa looked interested and surprised.

"That's impossible!"

"How does she know?"

"Maybe she's a First Order spy telling us that?"

"She could be leading us to them now!"

"Quiet!" General Organa shouted, silencing the accusing voices, "Rey, how have you come by this information?"

Rey seemed to shrink within herself as she walked up to the table.

"It's complicated and long, and most of you might not believe me," she said.

"Rey, we must know, go on," General Organa urged softly.

"I was on the Supreme-Leader's ship. Kylo Ren was ordered to bring me before him," she said. Many showed distast and disgust at the wanna-be sith's name. "While I was there, Snoke ordered Kylo Ren to kill me. Instead, he used the force to activate a lightsaber that killed him."

"Why would he do that?" Poe asked.

"I don't know, but he helped me defeat the guards. We got into a fight over a lightsaber shortly afterward. We were both knocked out and I left before he awoke," Rey answered.

There was silence for what this could mean.

"Has he turned to the light side," General Organa whispered.

"No," Rey said sadly.

The room burst into conversation, a few not believing her and others were accusing her as to why she didn't kill Kylo Ren.

"Quiet!" General Organa shouted again, "This is not the time to contemplate these things, we must plan on what we're doing here on out. The Falcon is landing on Yavin IV at one of the old Rebellion bases that hasn't been used since the Empire. It will most likely be run down but it's all we have. There are few of us now, and that's all we need. We are still the spark that will light the Rebellion again. We can rebuild ourselves again, but it will take work, a lot. If we stick together and work together we can make ourselves stronger than ever, but we need to start planning now."

* * *

Planning for the Rebellion's future took much longer than Poe thought. By the time they landed, they still weren't done, and people were sent out to collect wood, food, and water in case the electricity did not work within the base, which was almost 100% likely.

Even after the session was over, there was too much left unanswered. They decided to stay low and remain at Yavin IV for a few weeks, while Chewbacca and a group would go get more fuel for the Falcon if the First Order ever arrived. Which, luckily, were unable to track them through Hyperspace.

Poe, Finn, and Rey were sent to find water. They decided water was the most important necessity right now, and using Rey's force powers, they could locate it.

"How much further is it?" Finn asked.

"Not much further, but I feel something weird," Rey said.

"Like the temperature or force stuff?" Poe asked with a smirk.

"I mean the force," Rey chuckled, "It feels different than anything I've ever felt, which isn't a long time but you can't miss it. It's like water, ironically. It feels calm yet very dark."

"Have you thought it is the water?" Finn said, stepping over a few rocky areas.

Rey sighed. "I don't think water is suppose to feel like the dark side," she said as she stepped through bushes.

"What do you think it is then?" Poe asked to keep the conversation light.

"I'm not sure. This doesn't feel like the dark side. It doesn't feel like the light side either. It just feels a mixture of it," Rey responded.

"Oh because that's helpful," Finn mumbled.

If Rey heard him, she ignored Finn, but before any of them could respond, they walked through a clearing and saw a magnificent waterfall covering a gorgeous stone temples. There were vines and grass all over it, but it still looked beautiful.

"Woah," Rey said breathlessly, "It's amazing."

Poe stepped down a slope and into the stream. He felt the coldness of the stream as it slightly pushed past his knees.

"This isn't much, but it will have to do for now," Poe said, "Let's com the rest and let them know where we are and then we'll take some back to the base."

Before Poe could start to com the base, he saw Rey go off towards to temple with Finn in tow trying to tell her something.

"Wait, guys where are you going?" Poe yelled as he jogged to catch up with them. He followed them under the waterfall and came to a stop in front of them.

"What do you guys think you're doing? The water is back there and we aren't here to sight see," he said harshly. Rey snapped her head towards him.

"The force... it's calling us towards this way," she said cryptically.

"Can't we deal with this later?" Poe asked.

"Look, let's just let her do whatever the force is telling her and then we'll leave. Maybe there's some useful information in here. There no harm," Finn said quietly as Rey walked towards a door.

"Fine," Poe said as he followed Finn and Rey.

Rey stopped in front of a decorated stone door. There were various gorgeous designs that all seemed to form words and show a scene. The door suddenly pushed open. Poe looked and saw Rey with her hand out and eyes closed. He assumed it was her force powers.

They slowly walked on, with Poe hovering his hand over his blaster. This place looked very sketchy and Rey's description of it did not lessen his anxiety. He began to sweat and they made their way through the dimly lit area.

Poe looked forwards to see Rey bending down and picking up a staff. It was carved to look like a vine and it was curved at one end with a ball of intricate designs in the middle. The ball was connected to the staff by two straight wooden pieces at each end.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. I thought the Force led me here to seek out information? It just sounds and reeks of the Force, and I'm not sure if it's the dark or light side's doing," Rey said in a confused manner.

"Okay, we spent enough time here, I've had enough creepy temples today, let's get back to the water and collect some and get back to base," Poe said quickly as he headed out the door.

"Wait!" Rey shouted. He turned around and saw her and Finn looking at the staff. It was giving off small bursts of purple energy. The bursts quickly become shorter and larger.

"Get away from it! It could be a weapon!" Poe yelled and he ran back. He switched on his com and frantically shouted, "This is Poe Dameron, we found the water but there was a strange temple we decided to check out. There was a staff and now it's guving off bursts of energy. Trace our location we're not sure if it's a weapon! Do you copy!"

The staff was giving off a purple glow now and loud noises were coming from it. The ball in the middle began to spin and glow as wind picked up within the stone walls. Suddenly, the door slammed shut.

"Rey, let go we have to get out of here!" Finn yelled.

"No! The force is calling me, I have to stay it wants me to do something with it," she replied.

"If we don't leave now, it might kill us," Poe said he placed his hands on the staff to take it away. Finn went to stop one of his arms, but as soon as Poe touched the staff, it gave off a enormous purple blast. The last thing Poe saw was purple before he blacked out.

* * *

"Master, hurry up!"

Ahsoka Tano was in a hurry to finish this mission. It was her second mission and it turned out to be a boring one. She wanted to get back to fighting droids and she secretly hoped this was a Seperatist plot that involved some sort of fighting. All she knew was that her Master felt a disturbance in the force and abruptly ended their training session. It wasn't even three hours until he came back with a mission from the Jedi Council to investigate it. How lucky were they to be stuck on Yavin IV, a dull, boring, uninhabitable moon.

"Ahsoka oka, hold on, we need to scan the perimeter and check everything before going towards the disturbance," her Master chastised.

Ahsoka huffed, why could they just go to the disturbance? She didn't feel it at first, in fact she didn't even notice it, but now, inside this odd temple, she could sense the vast presence of the force here.

Various clones were milling about, checking and securing rooms as they made their way through the temple. Finally, they came to a door which led to a room that had such a strong force presence.

 _What could have that much of a presence?_ Ahsoka thought. She has only experienced few presences that could hold so much of the force within them. Her Master is one of them, she's constantly reminded of his presence, it's like five suns all blazing together., but Ahsoka has learned to ignore it lest it affect her.

Her master came up next to her and opened up the door with the force. Light flooded a portion of the room. Ashoka and her Master both took out their lightsabers and ignited them in anticipation. Slowly, the clones, Ahsoka, and her master carefully walked forwards. Suddenly a they heard a noise that sounded like a groan.

"Show yourself. Don't try to hide, I know you're there, I can feel it," her Master said.

 _How is he able to feel anything? I can barely feel the ground in front of me!_ Ahsoka thought.

Her Master gave a signal to the clones the show light on a certain area of the room. What they found was surprising. There were three humans, two male and one female lying on the floor. All three awoken, but they seemed disoriented.

"Where are we?" One of them slurred. One of the men got up. Ahsoka saw he had a blaster on his hip, and was wearing a brown leather jacket and pants with an odd symbol on the shoulder. The other man got up and was wearing something similar, except the same symbol was on the front of the jacket. The other one, the girl, was holding a staff that radiated with force, another one was on her back. She wore a grey shirt and pants, with robes swirling around her. What surprised and shocked her the most, was the lightsaber on her hip. It looked identical to the one her Master owned, but it made no sense, because he was holding his lightsaber right there.

"Oh shit, guys it's the First Order," one of the men said. The other two turned around and their eyes went wide. They flew to their weapons, both of the men pulling out their blasters and pointing them while the girl ignited her lightsaber. All the clones raised their blasters.

"Don't shoot!" her Master ordered. Ahsoka could sense the shock and confusion by the lightsaber the girl held.

"How did you find us? No ships came out of Hyperspace with us, there's no way you could've tracked us!" the girl said. Ahsoka noticed her accent, it sounded very Coruscanti.

"What do you mean tracked you? And what do you mean 'First Order?'" her Master questioned.

"You're with the First Order! You obviously have stormtroopers, don't try to hide it!" the girl shouted.

"Stormtroopers? These aren't stormtroopers, they're clones. I'm going to ask this one, who are you?" her Master said dangerously. One of the men laughter at that. Ahsoka's Master used the force to disarm their blasters and pull the girl's lightsaber to his hand.

"I won't ask again," her Master practically growled, "Who are you and who do you work for?"

The three looked shocked at his use of the force. The girl spoke first, "I am Rey, and this is Poe Dameron," she held her hand out to signal who it was, "and this is Finn," she pointed at the other one."

"If you aren't with the First Order, then who are you with?" Finn asked. Ahsoka almost burst out laughing. Before her Master could respond, Ahsoka spoke first, "We're the Grand Army of the Republic. Who else would we be?" She looked at her Master and his expressions were hard.

"The Republic? But that doesn't exist anymore," Poe said.

"Okay, obviously this was some sort of failed Seperatist plot. It seems they're just becoming even more desperate-"

"Wait! We aren't Seperatists!" Poe yelled.

"Then who are you?"

None of them responded.

"Arrest them and bring them back to the Resolute. I'll contact the Jedi Council," her Master said as he left.

"Master, what do you think they meant?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure, but I sensed the truth from them."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! This is my third story on , but it's on a new account since I got locked out of my old one. Anyway, this is my first Star Wars story, and I love writing time travel AUs. All of my stories so far have been about time travel. I specifically chose Ahsoka and Anakin to do a time travel AU with because I've always been a fan of the Clone Wars tv show and I thought it would've been fun if those two ended up in another era or someone from another era ended up with them since I think they would have a field day with it. I also chose a time when it was early in Ahsoka's apprenticeship since at the time a lot of the actions that turned Anakin to the dark side didn't happen yet and I thought it would be fun to see how Rey, Poe, and Finn react about this. Will they change the timeline? Or keep the timeline intact?**

 **I have no clue where I'm going with this story, so I wrote a demo to test out the waters and see how it's received. If it's recieved well and I decide to continue on with it, it might be a while because I'll have to plan out everything specifically. If it's not received well then here's a one shot of Rey, Poe, and Finn going to the past!**

 **I don't want to drag out the story and have Rey, Poe, and Finn stay for the entirety of the Clone Wars, unless people want me to, because I think it might dampen the story. I'm also not going to have them join in on missions that were in the show since I think by them appearing in that point of time, everything will change. Every action, every word can change any point at time. So I might create new missions and the works. After they leave I still might continue with the story if the people want it. It really all depends on how you guys like it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a comment on the story. I would love to hear your opinions and reactions because it helps to make me a better writer. Any criticism or correction is welcome! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
